


Why Did Freud Abandon Hypnotism, Anyway?

by NickelModelTales



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1950s, Boarding School, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hypnotism, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickelModelTales/pseuds/NickelModelTales
Summary: In the conservative 1950s, a psychology professor forces a pretty young student into a sexual affair when he hypnotizes her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A reader suggested I write an erotic hypnosis story about a student and teacher. (I assumed the teacher was to be the hypnotist.) But when I started kicking around plot ideas, I realized that the story could be very different if the pretty young student was an innocent Good Girl or a spoiled Bad Girl. Unable to decide which I liked better, I wrote a story for each.
> 
> This is the Good Girl's story. You’ll find the companion Bad Girl story as “Fixing Becky Santorina,” which I’m also releasing today.
> 
> -NickelModelTales

***DISCLAIMER 1***

This is a work of sheer fiction, and absolute smut at that. In no way, shape, or form could these events happen in real life.

***DISCLAIMER 2***

This work contains detailed descriptions of sex acts. Also, one character is coerced into the sex, so you might view all sex acts as nonconsensual. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 3***

This work involves a woman becoming mentally enslaved to a man, and he takes full advantage. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 4***

If you made it through Disclaimers 1 through 3, we should also add that this work is in very poor taste and is probably not suitable for anyone. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

****************************************************************************************************************

 

**Wendall Falls, New York**

**September 1954**

 

I hurry through the blustery weather, hoping to catch a break and – for once – arrive at Professor Talgarth's class on time.  The clock in the church tower chimes, and I mutter a naughty word; I’m already late.

It is the fourth week of the new semester, and already it feels like December.  My word!  I chide myself for not bringing my sweater.  Too late now.

The campus grounds are nearly deserted, as all the other girls are now in class.  I rush up the stairs of Smithers Hall, hoping I don’t drop my books.  From the windows, I can see a few other girls in their uniforms, watching me and laughing.  I blush and hurry faster.

We girls at Wendell Hallow Academy are **_never_** supposed to be tardy.  Hallow was founded in 1832, and according to our distinguished faculty, not a single one of our graduates has been anything less than a sophisticated, well-refined lady.  We come from the wealthiest families in the Northeast, with some girls coming from as far away as Washington DC.  We graduate and are well-positioned to become the wives of future congressmen, business leaders, and cultural figures.  Our star graduate is Mabel Chambers, who is now Mrs. Arthur Chambers, the publisher of several renowned newspapers, and a prominent Manhattan socialite.

My saddle shoes clack as I rush down the main corridor and into Room 107 for Introductory Psychology.  My classmates giggle as I hurry to my desk, and worse, Professor Talgarth turns from the chalkboard when he hears my noisy entrance.  I freeze, expecting a reprimand.

The professor eyes me and his gaze unquestionably drops down to my chest.  I have one of the largest busts at Wendell Hallow.  I blush and hug my books tightly.

“Take your seat, Miss Gardner,” Professor Talgarth says absently, and it seems that I have escaped punishment.

I sigh with relief and sit down.  Lavender Greene, sitting to my right, gives me look which says, _Oh Sally, can’t you_ **ever** _be on time?_

“Very well, now, ladies,” Professor Talgarth says, resuming his writing.  “Today we discuss Chapter Three of our text.  Who can summarize the primary discoveries of Dr. Sigmund Freud?”

Girls raise their hands all around me.

I watch Professor Talgarth closely.  He is in his mid-forties, too old to be considered husband material, but still an attractive man nonetheless.  With a confident demeanor, he is tall and stocky, with a barrel chest under that tweed suit.  His hair is salt-and-pepper in color, and always messy.  Curiously, his moustache is black.  I particularly fancy his piercing blue eyes, which make him look very attractive indeed.

For a second, I catch myself wondering what Professor Talgarth looks like naked.  _Land sakes, Sally!_ I think quickly.  _Such smutty impulses!  What would Mother say?_

Little is known about Professor Talgarth among the student body.  He is obviously British.  We do know that he served in the war, and although we’re not sure if he was in the British Army or Royal Navy.  After Germany surrendered, came to America to start a new life.  Apparently he had a psychology practice in New York City for a time.  Why he came to Wendell Hallow Academy, I can’t fathom.

Professor Talgarth calls on Betty Stone, my best friend.  Betty is the star reporter of our student newspaper, and possibly the smartest girl on campus.

“Dr. Freud is best known for the theories of the ego, the superego, and the id,” Betty recites.

“Directly from our textbook,” Professor Talgarth nods.  “Very good.  Who can tell me what those three components are?”

A discussion of this Dr. Freud’s super-smart theories follows.  I make notes, and the occasional doodle.  Psychology interests me... but today my mind is elsewhere.

I’m thinking about a boy.  Last weekend, Betty, Joan, Lavender, and I were in town to kill some time.  While crossing Waverly Square, I spotted a group of boys from Grangewood, the military academy down Route 357.  The tallest of them in particular caught my fancy.  His friends called him Johnny.

Oh, Johnny…  So very, very cute.

Unfortunately, he spotted me staring at him.  I went beet red and scurried in the opposite direction.

“Now,” Professor Talgarth says, setting down his chalk, “who can tell me how Dr. Freud began his studies?”

More hands go up.  “Didn’t he use hypnosis to analyze his subjects’ minds?” Suzie Mathers asks.

Professor Talgarth nods in approval.  “Yes, he did.  In those days, it was felt that hypnosis was the best way to access a patient’s inner thoughts and feelings.  Now, who can tell me why Dr. Freud eventually **_abandoned_** the use of hypnotism?”

No-one responds.  I am surprised that even Lavender, usually the class know-it-all, doesn’t try to answer this one.

The professor chuckles.  “Well, of course, Dr. Freud treated a lot of female patients.  Repeated use of hypnotism on ladies, of course, frees up their emotional inners and makes them wild and unstable.  Too many of Dr. Freud’s lady patients fell in love with him and publicly professed love for him on many occasions.”  Professor Talgarth shakes his head, still smiling.  “But of course the female mind is a very fragile thing.  This is why we only teach **_Introductory_** Psychology here at Wendell Hallow.”

I have the distinct feeling that my classmates, myself, and my whole gender have just been insulted.

“However,” Professor Talgarth continues, “a little hypnotism will not do any damage.  And it occurred to me that using hypnotism in today’s lecture would be an excellent way to begin our unit on Dr. Freud.”

We all freeze.  Did Professor Talgarth just say… we would do **_hypnotism_** in class?

“May I have a volunteer, please?” the professor asks, drawing a single chair to the front of the room.

No-one dares move.  The classroom is as silent as a tomb.

“Oh **_come_** , now, ladies,” Professor Talgarth exclaims.  “One mere hypnosis session is nothing to be afraid of!  No-one here is going to profess love to me!”  He chuckles at his own little joke.

Still, no-one comes forward.

The professor’s smile fades.  “Very well.  Who has most recently displeased me?  Hmm…”

I lower my head as much as I dare and stare into my notes.  _Please please please don’t pick me,_ I think desperately.

“Miss Gardner,” I hear Professor Talgarth say, “will you come up here, please?”

I close my eyes in horror.  _Oh no,_ I think.

I feel all faces in the class turn towards me.

“Come, come, Miss Gardner,” the professor says impatiently.  “No time like the present.”

Feeling my cheeks burn, I rise and reluctantly come to the front of the room.  After another glance at my bust, Professor Talgarth gestures to the chair, and I sit.  I would rather go over Niagara Falls in a pie plate right now.

All the girls are staring at me, some in delight, some looking at me as if they fear they will never see me again.  I catch Betty’s, than Lavender’s eyes.  My friends are positively terror-stricken.

“Very well then,” Professor Talgarth chimes, oblivious to the drama, “I will place Miss Gardner here into a deep hypnotic trance.  Once she is under, we will use her to demonstrate the primary symptoms of hypnosis.  Are there any questions?”

There are none.  I wish someone in the building would sound the fire alarm.

“Very well, then.”  Professor Talgarth sits in a second chair, opposite me.  He plucks a fountain pen from his jacket pocket and holds it up before me.

“Now Miss Gardner,” he says, “watch the tip of the pen closely.  Do not take your eyes off it.”

He begins to move the pen back and forth in front of me.  I follow the pen’s motion with my eyes; otherwise, I sit perfectly still.

“Excellent,” Professor Talgarth comments.  “Focus all your concentration on my pen.  Follow my voice.  You will find your body relaxing… relaxing… relaxing…”

I continue to watch the pen.  Nothing is happening.  I can hear the tick of the clock; is each tick growing louder?  A girl shifts her weight in her seat, and the chair noisily scrapes on the linoleum.  This is hypnotism?

Professor Talgarth continues talking.  His sentences have started running into one another, a steady flow of silken words.  I find that English accent so appealing.

“Focus on the pen,” he reminds me.  “Allow your breathing to grow longer and deeper.  Concentrate on my voice.  Allow yourself to feel relaxed… so relaxed…  Notice that your eyelids are already beginning to feel relaxed, heavy.”

Really?  Are my eyelids feeling heavy?

I blink once and realize, maybe, they might be getting heavier.  How can eyelids get heavy, anyway?  It doesn’t make much sense.

My hands, folded in my lap, are tingling slightly.  Is that normal?

“Concentrating on my voice, Miss Gardner, do nothing but concentrate on my voice.  In a moment, I will begin counting down from twenty to one.  Each number I speak doubles your relaxation and sends you into a deep hypnotic sleep.  Each number makes your body and mind relax even more deeply than before.  You won’t be able to resist this powerful relaxation.  Ready?”

I want to say, _No!  I’m not ready!  I don’t want to be hypnotized!_   But my mouth doesn’t seem to work.

“ ** _Twenty,_** ” Professor Talgarth says.

Immediately my whole body sags into relaxation.  I am stunned by the effect of that one word.  I feel my arms and legs disengage and my jaw become slightly unhinged.  My eyelids close, and it is a slight struggle to open them again.  Professor Talgarth continues to tell me things, but I am so distracted by my plight that I hardly register any of it.

“ ** _Nineteen._** ”

Again I drop deeper into relaxation.  My eyes shut and I can barely open them again.  My left arm feels like a wet noodle and slides off my lap.

“ ** _Eighteen._** ”

My eyes close, and this time I can't force them open again. My lids simply ignore my will and do not obey me.  My head feels heavy and I feel it begin to dip forward.  My neck doesn’t seem to have the strength to keep it upright.

At the same time, I realize that my whole body feels warm and… slightly inflated?  Like I am becoming a balloon.  It makes no sense.

“ ** _Seventeen._** ”

My head turns to brick and I can’t stop it from sinking down into my chest.  I feel my ponytail spill over my shoulder.

More interesting, my arms and legs seem to be growing fatter and longer.  I imagine that they are five miles long and growing more relaxed with every breath I make.  I have the sensation of drifting in some sort of slow-moving but powerful current, like a river taking my mind out to sea.

Professor Talgarth counts a few more numbers, and I am helpless as each number does indeed cause my body to relax even more than before.  I didn’t think it was possible for a person to relax this much.  It is as if my muscles are dissolving into liquid right off my skeleton.

And Its right about now that I realize my thoughts are disjointed.  I can hear the clock and Professor Talgarth’s voice, but they both sound worlds away.  The professor is telling me things, telling me to do or to think things, but I can’t tell which.  I know he is still counting, and with every number he speaks, I lose more control over my thoughts and body.

Soon, I don’t care about that control.  Professor Talgarth’s voice flows through my head, and I am following along.  I have no sense of how long I have been sitting.

And then:  “Miss Gardner is now in a deep hypnotic trance,” I hear Professor Talgarth explain to the class.  “She is extremely susceptible to my suggestions while in this state, and she will think, do, or believe whatever I tell her.”

I listen, still fascinated by his voice but unconcerned about anything.  He might as well be describing some other hypnotized girl.  Not me.

Professor Talgarth explains that my hands are feeling lighter than air, as if helium balloons have been tied to my wrists.  I smile inside, remembering a time my father took me to the circus and bought me a red balloon.  I can see it in my imagination.  As I remember, I think I feel my own hands rise straight up into the air.

I hear my classmates gasp.

“You see?” Professor Talgarth says.  “I tell Miss Gardner that her hands are rising into the air, and the suggestion convinces her that they are.  Miss Gardner, your hands will rise higher and higher.”

The red balloon in my memory soars up, up, up.  I’m vaguely aware of my hands climbing in the air… but I might be imagining that.

“And now we see hypnotism’s most interesting symptom,” Professor Talgarth intones.  “Notice that with a forceful suggestion, I can override Miss Gardner’s will and she will comply with my instructions.”

To me, he says:  “Miss Gardner, in a moment I will awaken you.  You will discover your arms are floating in the air, and no matter how hard you try, you **_cannot_** lower them down.  Your arms are now in my control and they will not descend until **_I_** command them to.”

I listen absently, not really concerned.  I’m not sure this hypnotism is working on me, anyway.

Professor Talgarth counts from one to five, and suddenly I find myself blinking in my chair.  The sunlight streaming into the classroom seems mighty bright.

I want to rub my eyes… but my hands don’t appear at my face.  What is happening?

I look at the other girls, who are agape at me.  Why are they so awestruck?  Did the hypnotism not work?

“As you can see,” Professor Talgarth relates, “Miss Gardner is helpless to move her own arms.  The hypnosis has placed them under my control.”

What is he talking about?  I look up and am stunned to see both my arms are extended straight up.  My fingertips are lazily pointing to the ceiling.

“Go ahead, Miss Gardner,” says Professor Talgarth.  “Try to lower your arms.  Try.”

I’ll show him.  I think about folding my hands in my lap, exactly how I was taught as a little girl.

My arms don’t budge.  I know they are attached to my body, but I have no control over them.

“Go on, then,” Professor Talgarth coaxes.  “Here, I’ll give you incentive.”

His long fingers reach out and brush my torso, right alongside my right breast.  He’s tickling me!  I giggle and squirm – I can’t help it – but I still can’t pull my arms down to protect myself.

The other girls stare, gobsmacked.

Professor Talgarth grins and leans closer, tickling me harder.  I see him clearly stare at my breast, just out of his reach.  I squirm to the far side of my chair, still unable to lower my arms.

Then the professor shakes his head a little and withdraws his hand.  “Look at me,” he commands.

I do so.

“Sleep!” he tells me.

My vision goes to black as I tumble back into that incredible relaxation.  My senses fade immediately and my thoughts feel foggy.  Amazingly, my arms remain sticking straight up.

Professor Talgarth tells me that my arms are free, and they lower themselves back down.  I go deeper into his influence.

Now the professor is giving me more instruction and putting thoughts in my head.  He is telling me I will forget everything and believe that the hypnotism never happened.  I hear him clearly but do not listen.

And then he is counting again, and suddenly… I am awake.

I shake my head.  My thoughts are confused.  I…

I remember now.  Professor Talgarth asked me to come up to the front of the class to be hypnotized… but I can’t be hypnotized.  Not me.  What a silly man, to waste his time on me like this.

“You may go back to your seat, Miss Gardner,” the professor says, dismissing me.

I return to my desk, wondering why the other girls are watching my face so closely.

“And now, we demonstrate the concept of a post-hypnotic suggestion,” says Professor Talgarth, seemingly to everyone but me.  “Upon hearing or seeing their trigger signal, the subject has no choice but to obey the suggestion.”

I sit, wondering what the professor is talking about.  He tugs on his earlobe.

In an instant, I leap to my feet and bellow, “ ** _I LOVE BEING HYPNOTIZED!_** ”

The other girls break out into gales of laughter.  I look about me, wondering what is so funny.  I sit down.

“You’ll note,” Professor Talgarth remarks, “that Miss Gardner is completely unaware why she obeys this compulsion.  Observe…”

He tugs his ear again, and-

“ ** _I LOVE BEING HYPNOTIZED!_** ”

The class guffaws louder, and I realize I am standing.  Wasn’t I just sitting down?  Confused, I sit again.

The professor lectures on about Freud and hypnosis, but I am having a hard time concentrating.  Girls keep making sideways glances at me, and I don’t like it.

“Of course,” Professor Talgarth says conversationally, “Miss Gardner is a female, and a female is much more susceptible to hypnotic suggestion than a male.  And, yes, that will be on your exam, ladies.  I should also point out-”

The dismissal bell rings.  We shut our study journals and gather our books.  Professor Talgarth still has to dismiss us.

“Ah.  Well, remember, next time: Chapter Four,” he says firmly.  “Dismissed.”

We rise as one, beginning to file out of the classroom.

“Oh, Miss Gardner?” Professor Talgarth calls.  I hesitate, then approach my teacher.  Betty catches my eye with a concerned expression, but we don’t have the chance to exchange words.

And then Professor Talgarth and I are alone in the classroom.  “I almost forgot,” he says.  “I have to de-hypnotize you.”

“I’m sorry, professor?” I ask, wondering what in the world he is talking about.

Professor Talgarth cranes his neck towards the doorway to make sure we are alone.  Then he approaches me.  First, he takes my books from my arms, and then he places his hands on my upper arms.  In this weird embrace, we gaze at each other.

“Sleep…!” he tells me.

My eyes shut immediately, and I remember nothing more.

********************

I am exiting Smithers Hall shortly afterwards, my thoughts still slightly jumbled.  Professor Talgarth wanted to say something to me after class… but what was it?  For some reason, I can’t remember.

I am surprised when most of the class is waiting for me outside.  My classmates swarm around me, pelting me with nonsense questions:

“What was it like?  Did you feel compelled to do his bidding?”

“Are you in a trance now?”

“Could you resist him?  Did you not want to?”

Betty waves her arms, shoo’ing the other girls aside.  “Let her have some air!” she snaps.  She and Lavender take me by the arms and propel me back to the dorms.

Once there, my friends sit me down and inspect me carefully.  According to them, Professor Talgarth put me in a hypnotic trance before the whole class and then made me do a host of silly things.  I listen to them, amused, but I just can’t believe a word of what they’re saying.  I don’t remember any such thing.

“But he **_hypnotized_** you to forget!” wails Lavender.

Betty, the student reporter, eyes me with suspicion.  She is chewing one fingernail; that means she is thinking hard.

“Something here is amiss,” she insists.

I laugh off my overprotective friends, and they reluctantly drop the subject.

********************


	2. Chapter 2

***DISCLAIMER 1***

This is a work of sheer fiction, and absolute smut at that. In no way, shape, or form could these events happen in real life.

***DISCLAIMER 2***

This work contains detailed descriptions of sex acts. Also, one character is coerced into the sex, so you might view all sex acts as nonconsensual. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 3***

This work involves a woman becoming mentally enslaved to a man, and he takes full advantage. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 4***

If you made it through Disclaimers 1 through 3, we should also add that this work is in very poor taste and is probably not suitable for anyone. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

****************************************************************************************************************

 

My supposed trance is still the topic of conversation at dinner.  The gossip network is telling wild tales about how I danced around Smithers Hall shouting about how I was in love with Professor Talgarth and I wanted to marry him.  I roll my eyes at this nonsense… but it is starting to grate.

As we clear our dishes and trays, I feel strange.  I don’t want to attend the Embroidery Club, as is my usual want.  Instead, I return to my dorm room, which is empty.  My roommate, Wendy, is out.

I sit on my bed, fidgeting.  What is the matter with me?  I’m not certain.  I feel tense, but… there’s nothing to be tense about.

Then I jump.  Down the hall, I hear the dorm telephone ringing.  How odd.  Normally, Mamie Appleton, our chaperone, would be guarding the phone, but now she must be at dinner.  I hear no-one else, just that ringing.  I must be alone.

I leap up and rush out of my room.  The telephone rings and rings and I reach it after what feels like ages.  “Hello, Wendell Hallow, Girls’ Dorms,” I gasp after I rip the handset from its hanging cradle.  The entire town is on one party line, so you have to identify yourself when you pick up.  There is also no telling how many other people may be listening in.

There is a pause.  Then a male voice on the line says, “ _One-Oh-Three._ ”  I hear a click, and then nothing.

My thoughts blur.  In a daze, I replace the telephone handset and then head outside.  The air is chilly, but I don’t mind.  I walk.

I feel calm, somewhat happy.  That strange tension I felt in my room?  Gone.  My thoughts wander as I cross campus, then turn left on Willard Ave, which takes me into town.  A few people stare at me as I pass, but I pay them no mind.

Absently, I wonder if I will see Johnny, that handsome fellow from Grangewood.  Unlikely.  It is nearly dark, and don’t they rise early at a military academy?  Still, I keep my eyes open.  I catch myself absently humming.

And then, I find myself standing before the Sleepy Hollow Motel.  It is a new establishment, just a quarter-mile from Wendell Hallow’s front gate.  My parents have stayed there when visiting me, although Mother complains that there is no complimentary service.  Still, I think the building looks sharp, trendy.  Life Magazine says motels are America’s new luxury hotels, but for the working-class.

The motel’s electric lights are on, although there are only a few cars parked outside.  On a whim, I cross the parking lot, absently studying the building.  No-one sees me.

I spot Room 106, then 105, then 104.  Around the bend is… Room 103.

One-Oh-Three.

Not knowing what has come over me, I walk to Room 103 and push the door.  It swings open, silently.

“Come in, Miss Gardner,” a familiar voice says within.

I step inside.  In fact, I cannot stop myself from stepping inside.  A strange power has possessed me, and I am compelled to enter.

The door shuts behind me, and I turn to see Professor Talgarth standing beside me.  He seems taller than usual, but perhaps that is because the lights in here are dim?  For once, he is not wearing a tweed suit.  No, he is dressed in a light blue button-down shirt and beige trousers.  Strangely, his feet are bare.

I stare up into Professor Talgarth’s blue eyes, stunned to see him.  “Professor…” I say, unsure how to handle this odd situation.

“Shhh…!” he whispers.  He holds up his right hand and places it on my shoulder.

Suddenly, I can’t look away from him.

“I knew you’d come,” he says in that rich accent.  “Look at my fingers.”

I do as he commands.  My arms are hanging loosely at my side and I feel my face has assumed a neutral expression.  My eyes are soon locked on his fingertips.

“ ** _Sleep…!_** ” he breathes.

I am not sure what happens next.  I feel my body falling asleep, right there on my feet.  My eyes shut, my mouth opens slightly, and all energy evaporates from my muscles.  I feel the professor’s strong left arm wrap around me, and somehow I am leaning against his body.  His voice fills my mind.

“Very good,” he purrs.  His right hand rolls over me, from my shoulder, down my chest, my stomach, and then around my waist.  I don’t react; this is both strange but fine to me.

“You are in a deep, deep sleep, Miss Gardner,” I hear Professor Talgarth tell me.  “You will obey and follow all my instructions.  Say that aloud.”

“I will obey and follow all your instructions,” I hear my own voice say aloud.  It sounds soft and distant.

“Excellent,” the professor murmurs, and runs his hand over me again.  My hip is resting against his crotch, and is that… a flashlight in his trousers?  Very odd.

As he feels my body, Professor Talgarth speaks to me, putting thoughts and desires in my mind, telling me I won’t remember other things.  I listen, and absently notice how his words are taking affect.  My mother, for example, would never approve of meeting a man in a motel room.  As Professor Talgarth talks to me, my mother fades from my mind, and soon I forget about her entirely.  The same happens to Joan, then Lavender, and then Betty.

More instructions.  More desires.  I listen to the professor, fascinated, but resisting none of it.

And then…  I’m not sure what happens, but suddenly I am on my feet again, blinking and clearing the fog from my mind.

Where am I?

I’m not sure.  I look around.  I don’t remember coming to this place… whatever here is.  Am I in a hotel room?

Sitting on a large bed just four feet from me is my professor, Professor Talgarth.  Why, I took his class just earlier today.  I can’t remember what we did, but I’m happy to see him.  Happy… and something else.  Something inside my body stirs.

“Hello,” Professor Talgarth says.  He looks at me with a predator’s gaze.

“Professor,” I say by way of greeting.  I smile, lowering my eyelids.

I am filled with a strange confidence I have never known before.  “Have you ever… been with a lady, professor?” I ask, unashamed to be forward.  I do not realize it, but my hands are loosening and pulling off my school blazer.  I drop it to the ground.  Now I am only wearing my blouse and skirt; wearing so little is an infraction of the Wendell Hallow dress code.

“I have, yes,” Professor Talgarth answers.  He is staring at my breasts again.  I like it.

“You could have me, you know,” I tell him, flirting shamelessly.  Now I am unbuttoning my blouse.

“Miss Gardner,” says Professor Talgarth appreciatively, “you are one very direct young lady.”

I shrug innocently.  “I’m all-woman, I guess,” I confess, then sigh dramatically.  I remove my blouse and toss it to the floor.  The cool air bites my torso and bare arms.

“Let me ask you something,” I say, stepping closer.

“Mmm?” says my professor.

I lower my voice a little.  “I’ve noticed,” I say, “that you like to look at my bust while in class.  Why is that?”

As I speak, my hands are reaching behind my back to unhook my brassiere.  I am one of the few ladies at Wendell Hallow who must wear a full-sized model.  Up until right now, I’ve always hated that.

“You have a magnificent bosom,” Professor Talgarth says, and he almost blushes on the last word.  “I’ve always… wanted to see it.  To hold them.”

“Really?” I whisper, and then let the brassiere fall loose to my feet.  I am nude from my waist up to the top of my head.  I make sure both of my naked breasts directly face my instructor.

The professor’s breath sucks in.  He is transfixed.

I giggle, for I enjoy the sensation of toying with him.  I then turn my back and unbutton my skirt.  As I do, I lower my head, and feel my ponytail drop across my collarbone.

“Do turn around,” Professor Talgarth implores me.

Not yet.  I undo the last button, then slide my fingers beneath my underwear.  With one downward motion, I push skirt and undergarment straight to the floor.  My bare bottom is now facing the professor.

“My word,” he gasps.

I step free of the last of my clothing.  Except for my shoes and bobby socks, I am naked.  Slowly, I turn to face my teacher.  I hold my arms at my sides, and he can see my entire body.

I should feel deeply ashamed.  I don’t.  I feel…

…free.  And yet, under a spell at the same time.

“Do you like what you see?” I ask.

Professor Talgarth looks directly at me and says, “ ** _Come here._** ”

There is something in his voice which compels me to obey, instantly.  My feet carry me forward, and I can’t stop myself until I am standing directly before him.

“Ah…!” he breathes.  With both hands, he reaches up and cups my breasts.  First from the sides, then sliding beneath them, then lifting them and squeezing them, ever so slightly.  His thumbs play with my nipples.

Like a boy at Christmas, he gazes lovingly at my nakedness.  His head moves forward, and now he’s kissing both breasts.  His moustache tickles.

I feel my eyes close as passion rises within me.

I’ve been with a boy, twice before.  Once with my next-door neighbor; we were both fourteen.  The second time was last year.  On both instances, we did fornicate, and happily, no-one ever, ever found out.  And I didn’t get pregnant.  Oh, I’ve hidden that shame deep within me for ages.

But now I am grateful for the experiences.  I know a man’s touch and I think I know what is coming.  I moan a little, anticipating that wondrous feeling I will know between my legs when….  Mmmm ** _MMM_** mmm….

Professor Talgarth stops kissing my chest to look up at me.  Our gazes lock.  I feel my mind clouding again.

He says something… I’m not sure what… and then snaps his fingers, once, loudly.

My thoughts desert me for a moment.  I realize that without a doubt, Professor Talgarth is the most handsome man I have ever seen, more handsome than Clark Gable, than Marlon Brando, more handsome than even Burt Lancaster… he is the tops.  Look at his face!  So distinct, so chiseled…!  I shudder with pleasure.

I feel a burning within me.  Losing control, my fingers attack the professor’s clothes.  I pull apart his shirt with one mighty yank, sending buttons flying in all directions.  His eyes widen, but I don’t wait.  I free my breasts from his hands, lean over him, and begin kissing his chest.  Oh, what a chest!  I once saw a circus strongman with chest muscles like dinner plates.  Professor Talgarth’s chest is even mightier.

I am kissing wildly, my hands plastered over his frame.  The professor stirs a little, but I press back and hold him in place, firmly.

I must have more.  I am in heat, I’m sure of it.

I pull Professor Talgarth to his feet and drop before him on my knees.  My fingers furiously work on the buttons of his fly, and soon I am pulling his trousers down around his knees.  His underwear follows.

My land!  His penis…!

I’ve never seen a man’s penis up close before.  Even with my other two… ah, gentlemen companions, I didn’t see much of their privates.  Now Professor Talgarth’s penis is directly before me, and I am shocked at its thickness and rigidity.  How do men urinate with their genitals so arranged?

Professor Talgarth moans with pleasure.  “Suck on it,” he tells me.

I hesitate.  Why would I do such a thing?

But he looks down at me with a fiery gaze.  “Suck on it,” he repeats, and this time he uses his commanding voice.

My thoughts go blank, and I must obey.  Holding the base of his penis with one hand, I place the tip in my lips and apply gentle pressure.

“Ohhh…” the professor gasps.  His eyes roll shut.

Then he begins moving his hips back and forth, again and again.  I am confused; what is he doing?

“Don’t you bloody stop,” he orders, moving faster.  “Don’t stop!”

I continue doing… whatever it is that I am doing.  Curiously, his arousal is beginning to titillate me too.

I must say, the taste of his penis was the oddest thing.  I remember the salty taste of his skin and the strange firmness of an appanage with no bones within.  I began to think of dandelion stalks I would pull up by the roots as a little girl.

And then…!

Suddenly my mouth is filling with a hot and sticky fluid, brackish to the taste.  I gag in surprise, but Professor Talgarth’s quick fingers grab my hair and hold my head in place.  He gyrates even faster.

“Don’t move!” he cries.

I suck air through my nose and force my mouth to swallow.  The professor’s penis is flying back and forth so quickly, my lips are barely brushing his skin.

And then, Professor Talgarth cries out one last time and releases me.  He topples backwards onto the bed, like an oak felled by the lumberman’s axe.  I swallow a second time.

My professor is heaving for breath.  He gestures with one hand for me to join him.  So I worm my way onto the bed and press my naked body against his.  I want him to kiss me.

He rolls me on top of him, and now I am lying on his chest, looking down in that Adonis-like face.  I lean forward and kiss him.  Gently.  He kisses back.

Our lips dance against each other.  I am so happy.  My fingers begin running through his messy salt-and-pepper hair.

Gradually our kisses become deeper and more passionate.  My tongue slips past my teeth, and I briefly touch his tongue.  He loves this, and now our tongues are embracing madly.  Our teeth click as they scrape against each other.

I feel his hands on my breasts again.  I moan, loudly, to let him know how much I love that.

He breaks the kiss.  “No,” he croaks.  “Let me show you what it means to be a **_woman_**.”

Professor Talgarth gently pushes me onto the bed, and positions me on my back.  After he kicks off his trousers and underwear (still around his ankles), he lies next to me, on his side.  He is completely naked; I am only wearing socks and shoes.

“Spread your legs,” he says.  He doesn’t use the voice which can control my mind, but I obey nonetheless.  I want to know what he is doing.

“I learned this from a French lady in Falaise,” he tells me, and then begins kissing my breasts once again.  I wonder what is so unique here, when I feel…

…him.

Professor Talgarth index and middle fingers are slowly probing my womanly parts.  First they brush the outside, barely touching the light rows of skin which keeps me sanitary.  But then his fingers gently push, and now they are stroking my insides.

Oh… what bliss.  I had no idea.

Each pass of his fingers stirs up a little more passion within my loins.  I suck in air, in surprise and sheer pleasure.  I had no idea a man’s touch could… be… so…  so…  ah…  I’m having trouble thinking.

Now his fingers are caressing **_deep_** within me.  At the same time, his lips and tongue are dancing over my breasts.  My nipples are alight.  I feel that sensation of absolute pleasure rise up within me, starting from between my hips.  I whimper slightly.

Professor Talgarth strokes more firmly and deeper within me.  I tremble.  I hope he never stops, never, never!  My legs begin to tremble.  I might buck from the stimulation, but somehow the weight of his arm is pinning me down.

And then…  As if an electric switch is flicked on, my body lights up.  I feel a burst of joy and delight erupt inside my vagina, flowing to all corners of my body.  I momentarily have the sensation of a sunrise beaming out from my loins, illuminating me and the whole world.  I shriek in delight, grab at the pillows behind me, and feel my whole body tremble.  My eyes roll back into my head.

Professor Talgarth continues stroking, feeding his fire even more.  I try to ask him to stop, to slow down, to release me… but my voice isn’t mine to command any more.

For what seems like hours, my body is wracked with waves of pleasure.

And then Professor Talgarth releases me.  I collapse into the mattress, spent and senseless.  My breathing is deep and labored.

I am half aware of the professor rising up and spreading my legs very wide.  He lowers his hips so they are parallel with mine, and I feel his erect penis just touch the outside of my vagina.

“No…” I murmur.  “Wait…!”

It not that I don’t want him to fornicate with me.  I need a moment to rest and recover from… whatever it was he did to me before.

“Look at me,” the professor commands.

I must obey him.  Our gazes connect, and I feel his influence over my mind take hold.

“You want me to do this, **_now_** ,” he tells me, and snaps his fingers.

I’m not sure what he said, but all of a sudden, I’m longing for him to be inside me.

“Do it,” I implore him, still holding his steely gaze.

And he does.  First just the tip of his penis teases me, but soon he is thrusting in, again and again and again.  I stare into his eyes, captivated.  I never want him to stop.

********************

Two hours later, and Professor Talgarth and I are naked, lying atop the damp bedsheets, wrapped in one another’s arms.  The air is cold, but we do not care.  My mind is hazy, but I remember most of the evening.

He is silent, gazing at my nude body in the dim electric light.  Amazingly, he is **_still_** fascinated by my breasts.

“You like these, don’t you?” I tease, shaking my shoulders just a little, just enough to make each breast jiggle a tad.

To my amazement, Professor Talgarth, my professor, blushes like a little boy.  “I’ve always loved breasts,” he confesses.  “Most men do.”

That’s true.  I roll my eyes a little.

Its strange.  First this man was my revered professor… then he put some kind of spell on me… then he was my lover.  Now I am talking frankly with him as if we were equal peers.  I wonder if sex always does this to adults?

I think over the last time I was in class; I can clearly remember Professor Talgarth staring at my bust as I…

…as I walk to the front of the classroom.

I frown a little, coaxing that memory.  Why was I walking to the front of the classroom?

And like a sunbeam, a forgotten memory streams across my consciousness.  I am in Smithers Hall again, sitting in front of classroom 107, and Professor Talgarth is hypnotizing me.

I start a little, then look at the professor squarely.

“What’s that, love?” he asks, absently.

“You hypnotized me in class today,” I say.  Its not a question.

He holds my gaze.  “I did,” he admits.

I open my mouth, not knowing what to say.  My strange behavior from today is suddenly making perfect sense.

“You… hypnotized me to have sex with you,” I exclaim, half-shocked, half-amazed.

Professor Talgarth’s expression is unreadable.  “I did,” he repeats.

Before I can say anything further, the professor says, “When I snap my fingers, you **_love_** getting hypnotized to have sex with me.”  **_Snap!_**

I’m not sure what he just said, but I assure him, “I love getting hypnotized to have sex with you.”

“Oh, good,” Professor Talgarth remarks.  He chuckles.

I snuggle closer to him, enjoying his smell.

“How did you learn?” I ask.

“Mmm?” the professor says.

“Hypnotism,” I prompt.  “How did you learn to hypnotize people?”

“I…”  Professor Talgarth seems thrown by my question.  “I learned at university, if you must know.”

“I want to learn, too,” I say with complete conviction.

“You?” Professor Talgarth echoes, then roars with laughter.  “My dear, women can’t learn hypnotism!  Its **_far_** too complex.”

My smile fades.

With his free hand, the professor reaches for his pipe and matches on the bedside table.  He is still chortling.

“But…” I say, searching for an argument, “I don’t see why-“

“Of course you don’t,” Professor Talgarth chides me gently.  “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.”

He sits up, untangling his body from mine.  “You and I,” he says, while puffing on the pipe, “will have sex several more times.  Each time, you’ll do it because I compel you to do it.  And you’ll find it quite impossible to remember any of this.”

“No, wait,” he interrupts himself.  “I’ll demonstrate to you how powerful hypnosis really is.  I’ll permit you to remember all that we have done… but you will find it quite impossible to discuss these experiences with **_anyone_**.  No matter how hard you try, you will be completely unable to relate a single detail of our encounters to anybody at all.”

I shrink away a little.  While I still see Professor Talgarth as handsome… I’m not attracted to him all of a sudden.

“When you experience that kind of mental hold,” the professor says, “you’ll know the power of what we are dealing with here.  A woman simply couldn’t comprehend it.”

He smiles.  Setting down his lit pipe.  Then he leans over me.  I realize that he’s about to put me under, and I try to pull away.

“Sleep!” the professor orders me.  I fall into darkness and senselessness, and remember nothing more.

********************

 


	3. Chapter 3

***DISCLAIMER 1***

This is a work of sheer fiction, and absolute smut at that. In no way, shape, or form could these events happen in real life.

***DISCLAIMER 2***

This work contains detailed descriptions of sex acts. Also, one character is coerced into the sex, so you might view all sex acts as nonconsensual. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 3***

This work involves a woman becoming mentally enslaved to a man, and he takes full advantage. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 4***

If you made it through Disclaimers 1 through 3, we should also add that this work is in very poor taste and is probably not suitable for anyone. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

****************************************************************************************************************

 

Shortly after, I am hurrying back to the dorms.  My clothes are restored, but I do not have my jacket or even a sweater.  The temperature is dropping rapidly.

My thoughts fly faster than my feet.  I remember the sex with Professor Talgarth, all of the sex.  It was, I have to admit, absolutely wonderful.  My body feels aglow and at times, I don’t think my feet are touching the cobblestones beneath me.

But I also remember the hypnotism and the power he wielded over me.  And while I can’t remember what he told me while I was entranced, his final word to me while I was last under still echo in my mind:

“ _From now on,_ ” he said as I lay asleep in his power, “ _you will remember everything we have done together in this motel room, you and I.  You will remember every last lustful detail.  But you will be completely unable to communicate any of these experiences to anyone.  Not your peers, not your friends, not your parents… no-one.  Any time you attempt to relate what has happened between you and I, you will be unable to communicate at all.  And you will lie to protect our little secret._ ”

At the very end, he added, “ _The harder you struggle against these commands, the more you will be forced to obey my will.  You are my little slave from now on._ ”

I worry about these words as I rush across campus.  Professor Talgarth purposely allowed me to remember those commands.  But how could they possibly work?  How can a person be hypnotized to keep a secret against their will?  I don’t understand.

The church bell starts to sound ten o’clock, and I realize I have mere seconds before I miss curfew.  I sprint the rest of the way, flying into the Girls’ Dormitory just heartbeats before the final chime.

Mamie Appleton, our chaperone, is there, ready to lock the door.  She frowns disapprovingly at my pink cheeks, the sweat rolling down my forehead, and my slightly disheveled clothes.

“Where were you?” she asks, disapproval thick in her voice.

My thoughts momentarily freeze.  “I was… out walking,” my voice says without my control.  “I was on the other side of campus when I realized how late it was.”

“Hmmgh,” Mamie grunts, clearly not believing me.

********************

The next morning, I think about my run-in with Mamie.  Why did I lie to her?  Did I do it impulsively… or because Professor Talgarth commanded me to?  I am worried.

I meet Betty and Joan for breakfast.  Lavender is already off to a gymnastics session.  Joan takes one look at me, and realizes something is weird.

“Where were you last night, Sally?” she asks, buttering her toast.

I open my mouth.  I desperately want to tell my friends what has happened to me.  _Professor Talgarth entranced me into sex!_ I think at them, wondering why my lips won’t form these words aloud.

The cup of tea freezes halfway to Betty’s mouth.  She is studying me closely.  “Sal?” she asks.

“I’m sorry,” I blurt out.  “I walked down to Johnson’s Hardware for some peppermint sticks.”

“Last night?” asks Joan, surprised.  “That seems like a peculiar compulsion.”

“I lost track of time,” I hear myself say.  And then I shrug and take a bite of my oatmeal.

In the corner of my eye, I see Betty and Joan exchange glances.  But neither girl says anything.

********************

I am profoundly depressed that despite trying as hard as I can, I can’t tell my friends about my sexual predicament.  Professor Talgarth was right; the hold he has placed on my mind is strong, and I can’t break it no matter what I try.

Twice more that day, I summon all of my will to try and tell Betty what has been done to me.  Both times, I simply can’t force my mouth to say the words I am thinking.  What’s more, I prove to be an adapt liar when my friend asks any questions about my mysterious disappearance.

Later, I sit down, determined to write out a description of my strange enslavement and then leave the paper where Betty is sure to find it.  I can sit and put pencil to paper… but then my fingers refuse to write.  I am powerless to express any evidence of the warped bond between Professor Talgarth and myself.

I was counting on Betty, the school reporter, to detect something amiss with me and sleuth out the truth.  But under Professor Talgarth’s control, I leave her no clues, nothing to pick up upon.

In desperation, I skip Homemaking Class and go to the Library.  Frustratingly, we have no books on Hypnosis – “Why would a good young lady like you want to learn about **_that?_** ” the librarian asks me – so I settle for general texts on psychology.  There isn’t much on hypnotism, just a basic description of the hypnotic trance and a few notes on someone named Mesmer.  Not much help there.

I am trapped.

********************

Soon I am lining up for the next lecture in Introductory Psychology.  As I enter Smithers 107, Professor Talgarth is standing by the large supply closet labeled “Social Studies Laboratory.”  I feel his greedy eyes upon me.  I sit down, and concentrate on arranging my books and pencils.  Despite myself, I feel a lust inside me, and I catch myself fantasizing about stripping off the professor’s trousers again.

Is that me, or is that the hypnosis?

Class begins.  Professor Talgarth lectures on Dr. Freud… but nothing on hypnotism.  Thank goodness.

And yet, I tingle every time our eyes meet across the classroom.  And he continues to stare at my chest.  I know he is picturing me naked.  No doubt after class, he’ll hold me back as the other girls exit, then put me back in hypnosis for another evening tryst.

But Professor Talgarth loses track of time as he lectures on and on.  When the bell sounds, he is caught off guard, his back to us.

“Eh?” he says, almost dropping his chalk.  “Oh… bother.  Dismissed.”

Seeing my chance, I snatch my books and leap for the door, almost trampling Henrietta Landers as I do.  When I reach the hallway, I hear Professor Talgarth’s voice call after me, “Oh, and Miss Gardner, if you could…”  But I hurry on before his voice can bewitch me again.

Outside, I pause to catch my breath.  Betty approaches, looking at me in a very queer way.

“What is with you, Sal?” she asks.

“Nothing,” I am compelled to lie.

I can tell my friend doesn’t believe me, but I am helpless to signal that anything is amiss.

Lavender joins us.  “I have a peach of an idea,” she announces.  “After dinner, can we go into town?  There’s a new twist record I want.”

Betty and I agree; a brief stroll to Nick’s Record Shop sounds fun.  Anything to get off campus for a few hours sounds like a relief.

********************

We collect Joan, and the four of us saunter off to Nick’s.  Lavender spends more than a dollar – a dollar! – on new records.  And then we decide we aren’t ready to return to school yet.  A quick pop inside the Silver Diner is in order.

Relaxing with my friends in a corner booth, I momentarily forget my troubles.  I order a large milkshake, if only because I am craving chocolate.  Joan and Lavender tease me about my figure, but I don’t care.  I want to indulge.

The girls fall into a debate about the best kind of car (Betty only ever wants her future husband to drive a Ford), but my mind strays.  Despite myself, I am thinking about the sex with Professor Talgarth.  Its strange… when I think about his control of my mind, I feel anxious and helpless.  But when I think about the sex…  Mmm, the sex was good, I can’t deny it.

Why couldn’t the old guy simply ask me to have an affair?  I wonder.  Doubtless, I would have blushed and refused.  Having sex with an older man will ruin your reputation, and then good luck marrying the right man later in life.  But perhaps he and I could have found some secret way to express physical love?

No.  Professor Talgarth clearly loves hypnotizing me, and that is how our relationship will be.  And I must admit, being unable to control my own actions has given me a certain confidence in the bedroom.  I think about sucking his penis, something I never, ever would have done in life, ever.  In a perverse way, I enjoyed it.  I loved pleasuring him.

For that matter, I loved that feeling of teasing him.  That was the only time last night I tasted any sort of power myself.  I’ve always thought of myself as pretty, but last night proved that I have sexual power too.  In my own way, I can entrance and tame a man with my body.

My loins feel aroused at the thought.

“Sally!” Joan hisses, and her elbow jabs me in the ribs.

I snap out of my sex thoughts.  My three friends are blushing and trying to stare into their menus.  I look around, wondering what is going on.

Oh.  Across from us, maybe two tables over, are a few boy students from Grangewood Academy, just sitting down.  And one of them… yes!  Yes, its that handsome one I saw last week.  Johnny.

Ah, Johnny.  He is out of uniform, dressed in a school jacket, with faded jeans and white sneakers.  His sandy blonde hair is a complete mess.  And he is still oh so cute.

As I stare, Johnny glances my way.  Our eyes meet.

Normally I would reflexively turn red and pivot away, giggling like mad.  Today… today I feel very different.  Confident.  I coolly look back, staring into Johnny’s soft blue eyes.

And then… slowly and deliberately, while holding Johnny’s gaze… I place my lips on my milkshake’s straw… and suck.

It is a tantalizing gesture, and I take my time to do it, making sure to lower my eyelids before I break Johnny’s gaze.  I turn back to my friends, deliberately not looking over that the Grangewood table any more.

Betty stares at me in wonder.  “Sally…!” she whispers.

Lavender and Joan are impressed, if Joan looks slightly scandalized.  I smile coyly, and pretend nothing has happened.

We talk a little more, but I can see Johnny watching me from the corner of my eye.  I refuse to look at him.  But I make sure to raise my skirt a little, showing off a little leg.  Its fun to flirt with this boy so openly.

Lavender looks at the clock.  “Crikes,” she says.  “Curfew in an hour.  I still have homework!”

We all have homework.  I drop my two dimes on the table and follow my friends to the door.

But as I pass, Johnny rises to his feet, swinging to face me.

I regard him, as if I’ve only noticed him for the first time, just now.

“Hi,” he grins.  To my amusement, I see he is nervous.  His friends leer, but are silent.

“Hello there,” I say casually.

“I’m Johnny,” the cute boy says.  He shifts his weight, and I can see he is muscular, but light on his feet.  “I go to Grangewood.”

I smirk.  **_Of course_** he goes to Grangewood.  He’s wearing a Grangewood jacket.

“I was thinking,” Johnny says, ”we should get coffee some time?”

“I’d like that,” I say, noncommittedly.

He grins.  “Okay.”

I pretend to think through a busy calendar.  “Hmm,” I say.  “How about… Friday?  Seven PM?  The Chat & Brew?”

Johnny’s smile get wider.  “Friday at seven.  Sounds neat.”

“I’ll see you then, Johnny,” I say, and turn to leave.  I hold his gaze a second longer than necessary.  Then I depart, swinging my hips just a little.

On the street, my friends gape at me.

“Sally!” Betty exclaims.  “That was incredible!”

I smile.  I’m not sure how I did it myself.

********************

It is only a matter of time before I must attend Introductory Psychology again.

This time as I enter, Professor Talgarth pulls me aside.  “Be sure to see me after class,” he tells me firmly.

He’s not using his hypnotic voice, but we both know he could if he wanted to.  I nod quickly, then sit at my desk.

I notice Betty watching closely.  She was behind me as I entered the classroom.  Did she pick up on something unusual between Professor Talgarth and me?  I hope so.

We students settle, and lecture begins.  Professor Talgarth is now talking about the id, and specifically the differences between the male and female id.  As always, the male id is strong and unyielding, while the female id is malleable and, well, high impressable.  I watch my fellow sisters scribble down this wisdom and suddenly feel an intense loathing for our instructor.

 _Wait a minute…!_   My heart leaps.  A thought, a glorious, crazy, too-golden-to-be-believed thought has occurred to me.  It will involve some considerable public humiliation… but the reward could be my freedom.

I set my teeth.  I have to try.

“And that is why-“ Professor Talgarth is saying.

I leapt to my feet, adopting what I hope is a love-struck expression.

“Oh professor!” I cry out.

Pencils clatter to the floor.  Heads turn towards me.  Eyes pop and jaws go slack.  The other girls look like I’ve just threatened to set the classroom on fire.

Professor Talgarth is confounded.  “I… Miss Gardner?” he stammers.

I shove aside my chair and clasp both hands over my heart.  “I can’t stand it any longer,” I announce.

Before anyone else can say a word, I rush to the front of the room, right up to our instructor.  “Oh Professor Talgarth,” I wail, “can’t you see I’m in love with you?”

Now it is as if I have detonated a bomb.  Lonnie Mabels, in the back row, falls right out of her chair.

“I **_beg_** your pardon?” gasps Professor Talgarth.

“All these feelings inside me,” I exclaim, “I can’t handle them anymore!”  For effect, I snatch his hand and press it against my collarbone.  “Can’t you feel my heart beating for you?”

“Miss Gardner, sit down this instant!” the professor hisses.  He yanks back his hand as if I am poisonous.

Oh, I’m not done yet.  I’m not much of an actress, but I can play my way through this scene well enough.  All I have to do is be hysterical enough to clue Betty in to what’s happened.

“All those times you were inside my mind,” I tell Professor Talgarth honestly, “I think you’ve changed my heart forever.  You must marry me!  You must, you must!”

I carry on, allowing my tantrum to get louder and louder.  Professor Talgarth looks at me and then at the other girls, stricken, with no idea what to do.  I dare not so much as glance at my peers; I have to deliver this performance.

“Miss Gardner!” Professor Talgarth finally yells, and fights to put me in an embrace.  I struggle, but not too much.

“ ** _Sleep!_** ” the professor commands me.

Instantly, I drop into a deep trance.  That sweet relaxation flows over me, and suddenly I don’t care about anything.

********************

 


	4. Chapter 4

***DISCLAIMER 1***

This is a work of sheer fiction, and absolute smut at that. In no way, shape, or form could these events happen in real life.

***DISCLAIMER 2***

This work contains detailed descriptions of sex acts. Also, one character is coerced into the sex, so you might view all sex acts as nonconsensual. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 3***

This work involves a woman becoming mentally enslaved to a man, and he takes full advantage. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 4***

If you made it through Disclaimers 1 through 3, we should also add that this work is in very poor taste and is probably not suitable for anyone. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

****************************************************************************************************************

 

 

I’m very unclear about what happens next.  I hear commotion, shoes running down the corridor, and then male voices shouting.  In my trance, I feel disconnected, unconcerned.

I feel arms lift me, and then I think I am carried outside.  It is hard to say; my entranced body feels both warm and chilly, and my mind is disconnected from my surroundings.  I do not hear Professor Talgarth’s rich English accent.  My thoughts wander without any concern in the slightest.

Gradually, I become aware that I am inside again, and sitting in a wooden chair.  My senses are slowly returning.  I can’t move my arms or legs, but I can flex my fingers, just a little.

I hear men’s voices.  And then… yes, I distinctly hear Betty.  She is explaining something.  I can’t tell what.  My mind is still distracted, uncaring.

But gradually my thoughts become unfrozen.  I feel my arms and legs.  I wiggle my toes, and then I can move all my limbs.  I blink, and bright light stabs my eyes.  It hurts.

Where am I…?  I look about.  I am sitting in Headmaster Regan’s office, a well-decorated space lined with crammed bookcases and a large hearth.  A massive desk coupled with a massive globe dominates the center of the room.  I am sitting off to one side, in a plain chair that I doubt was originally placed in this room.  My bottom hurts.

In the next room, I hear voices.  Betty is saying, “…and he put her right under!  In front of all of us!  Honest, Headmaster!”

“I see,” Headmaster Regan says curtly.  “Thank you, Miss Stone.  You may go.”

“But Professor has been **_hypnotizing_** Sally-“ Betty protests.

“You may go,” repeats the headmaster, and his voice does not suggest he is amused.

I hear Betty sigh, and then depart.  The outer door shuts.

“Christsakes,” Headmaster Regan growls.  “What do you think, Harry?”

“It seems pretty cut-and-dry, Jim,” a second man says.  I think this is Dr. Connors, the school’s psychologist.

“Jesus Christ!” Headmaster Regan explodes.  I jump a little.  I’ve rarely heard adults use such blasphemous language.

“What was Allister Talgarth thinking?” the headmaster fumes.  “When I hired him away from his Manhattan practice, I heard rumors that he… improperly associated with his lady patients.  But **_this?_** ”

“New York women have suspicious husbands,” Dr. Connors theorized.  “A hypnotist determined to seduce his lady patients would not be successful at such a, ahem, carnal enterprise for long.  But a hypnotist determined to seduce impressionable Wendell Hallows girls… they are much more easily picked off.”

“Indeed,” Headmaster Regan says.

There was a heavy silence.  I could hear my own heart beating.

“So what do we do?” the headmaster asked.

“I’m not sure,” Dr. Connors admits.  “Allister Talgarth must be let go immediately.  I can teach his classes.”

“That is obvious.”  I hear a cork being pulled, and then the clinking of glasses.  “Brandy?”

“Yes, a stiff one, please,” Dr. Connors says.

“Alright, what else?” asks Headmaster Regan.

“That Miss Betty Stone might be a problem,” muses Dr. Connors.  “She writes for the student paper.  She’ll want to write about this.  Plus, a whole classroom saw Miss Gardner’s hysterical antics, Jim.  That’s not so easily explained.”

“Goddamnit,” growls the headmaster.  I hear him gulp and set down his glass.

“I’ll talk to Miss Stone,” Dr. Connors says quickly.  “I’ll explain that… I don’t know… Miss Gardner was under a tremendous amount of stress and her feminine constitution simply couldn’t handle it.”

“Make sure,” Headmaster Regan rumbles, “that Miss Stone **_never_** writes about this incident in that silly student paper.  There must be no traceable record of this, Harry.”

“Indeed,” Dr. Connors agrees.

Another pause.  I fidget slightly, wondering when I can get out of here.

Headmaster Regan spoke next, his voice heavy.  “That just leaves Miss Gardner,” he lamented.  “What can we do?  The instant her parents find out about this…”  He gulps again.  “We might have to expel her.”

My heart drops into my shoes.  **_Expel me???_**

“What?” Dr. Connors exclaims.  “Why?”

“Harry, we can’t have a student on campus who had sexual relations with the faculty!” Headmaster Regan thunders.  “Think of all she might tell her friends!  Do you want all our girls corrupted and turned into crazed harlots?”  He huffs.  ”Best to drum up an indecency charge and kick her out.  Cauterize the wound.”

I feel sick to my stomach.  **_I’m to be expelled for indecency???_**   My father will disown me!  My parents’ shame burns me even before anything has happened.

Somehow, I have to think of a way out of this mess.  My mind desperately races.

“Hmm,” Dr. Connors remarks.  “What if…  If hypnotism got us into this mess, perhaps hypnotism can get us out?  I have an idea.”

“Eh?” Headmaster Regan asks.

Dr. Connors sounds earnest.  “Let me try something,” he says.

There’s a pause.

The headmaster sighs.  “Fine,” he says.  “It had better work.  Or I will expel Miss Gardner this afternoon.”

I hear the men approach the door.

My mind races.  If Headmaster Regan realized I’ve overheard that conversation, I’ll be expelled for sure.  Better to play opossum.

I quickly arrange my body as if I am still in a trance.  Then I pretend to be waking just as the two men enter.

Its been some time since I’ve seen either Headmaster Regan or Dr. Connors.  The headmaster is a towering figure, in his sixties with no hair to speak of and a permanent frown etched into his face.  I have a hard time imagining that he was ever a child.  Dr. Connors is the fattest person I have ever seen.  Although he looks silly in that enormous moustache and spectacles, he has a kind face.

When he sees me, Dr. Connors breaks out into an unconvincing smile.

“Well, hello there, Miss Gardner,” he says.  From his tone of voice, you would think I was five years old.

“Why, hello,” I say, and then remember that I’m just supposed to be waking up.  “Where am I?” I ask, faking a confused expression.

“You’re safe now,” Dr. Connors says, not really answering my question.  He stands before me and leans forward.  I smell the brandy.

“How do you feel?” the doctor asks.

“Fine,” I reply.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” he queries.

“Oh…” I say, playing dumb.  “I remember feeling mighty confused about Professor Talgarth.  Where is he?”

Headmaster Regan and Dr. Connors exchange dark glances.

“Don’t you worry your little head about that,” Dr. Connors says.  “Look, there’s something I want to show you.”

He fumbles in his jacket pocket and draws out and unclips a pocket watch.  “You see?” he asks, as if I’ve lived such a sheltered life that I’ve never seen such a contraption before.

“Its very nice,” I offer.

“Yes,” Dr. Connors agrees, and begins swinging it before my eyes.  “Watch the watch, Miss Gardner.  Watch the watch…”

Alarm courses through me.  The last thing I want in the world is for another adult man to hypnotize me.  I tense up in the chair and pull back as much as I can.

“Oh, there’s nothing to be afraid of, my dear,” coos Dr. Connors.  “Just watch the watch and relax…. Relax…”

There’s something fake and unconvincing about Dr. Connors’ voice.  When Professor Talgarth mesmerized me, his voice was silken, commanding, and inescapable.  It slithered into my mind and lulled me under his power.  Dr. Connor’s voice is shaky and sing-song.  He sounds more like he is reciting a lullaby.  I feel none of the magnetic pull that I felt from Professor Talgarth.

In a flash, of inspiration, I see Dr. Connor’s plan.  All I need to do is play along… and not get hypnotized.

Inside my shoes, I scrunch up my toes until they hurt.  That should keep me from falling asleep.

“You are watching the watch…” Dr. Connors intones.  “You feel relaxed…   You feel sleepy…”

And so, I pretend to fall asleep.  Having been actually hypnotized, it is pretty easy to fake it now.  I let my face go slack, then my eyes shut down.

“…you feel relaxed…” Dr. Connors blabbers on.  “…you feel sleepy…”

I lower my shoulders and drop my head downwards.

One last time, Dr. Connors tells me, “…you feel sleepy…”  Then he grunts and stand upright, putting away his watch.

“There,” he says proudly to Headmaster Regan.  “She’s asleep.  She’ll be responsive to me now.”

I hear the headmaster approach and lean over me.  “Are you sure?” he asks skeptically.

While I’ll allowed my body to relax, I’ve been very careful.  My mind is clear and my thoughts my own.  This is nothing like Professor Talgarth’s mesmerism.  Dr. Connors may believe he is a good hypnotist, but he hasn’t a hundredth of the talent of the psychology professor.

All I have to do now is fake this trance.  If I’m right, I’ll be off scott-free.

“Oh, of course Miss Gardner is under hypnosis,” Dr. Connors promises.  “No doubt Professor Talgarth picked her because she was an excellent and weak-willed subject.  She goes into hypnosis with no resistance at all.”  He pauses.  “Her husband will be a very lucky man, if he can learn this.”

“Harry!” snaps Headmaster Regan.  “Keep your mind on the tasks at hand.”

Dr. Connor raises his voice.  He half-yells, “Miss Gardner, can you hear me?”

Time to play the part.  As softly as I dare, I reply: “…yes…”

“Very good,” Dr. Connors compliments me.  “Miss Gardner, you will respond to my every suggestion, do you understand?”

Again, I murmur, “…yes…”

“Find out what happened,” Headmaster orders.

“When I snap my fingers,” Dr. Connors tells me, “you will tell me everything that you and Professor Talgarth did while you were alone.”

He snaps.

Speaking in a neutral tone, I tell both men how I was compelled to visit the Sleepy Hollow Motel.  I go into some details about taking off all my clothes.  It is **_incredibly_** embarrassing to speak about this out loud, but what choice do I have?  Inside, I steal myself and force the words out.

If the two men detect that I’m really awake, they make no reaction.

Then I describe how I was forced to open the professor’s trousers.  I am about to talk about touching his penis when the headmaster erupts with indignation.

“Goddamnit!” he growls, almost making me jump.  “Such depravity!”  Sounding like he is frothing at the mouth, he barks at Dr. Connors, “I’ve heard enough!  Make her stop!  Make her forget.”

“Stop talking, Miss Gardner,” Dr. Connors says quickly, and I am grateful to fall silent.

The psychologist leans close.  “Listen to me,” he instructs.  “When you awaken, **_you will remember nothing_**.  You will remember **_nothing_** about Professor Talgarth.  You will remember **_nothing_** about having sex.  In fact, you will remain a chaste young woman who will only ever, ever have sexual intercourse with her husband on her wedding night.  **_You remember nothing_**.  Do you understand?”

I’m a little taken aback by the good doctor’s attempt to program the rest of my sex life, but who cares?  I’m not hypnotized.  All I have to do is tell him what he wants.

“Yes,” I respond in my monotone.

“You see, Jim?” Dr. Connors says, sounding pleased with himself.  “Damage averted.”

“Hmmgh,” Headmaster Regan replies.

Dr. Connors snaps his fingers loudly in my face, crying, “Wake up, Miss Gardner!  Wake up!”

How annoying.  Nonetheless, I blink, pretending to rouse.

“Where am I?” I say, hoping I sound very dumb.  “What is happening?”

Dr. Connors looks down at me.  “You were asleep, my dear.  Tell me, what is the last thing you remember?”

I screw up my face, pretending to be lost in thought.  “I was going to Intro Psychology,” I lie.  “And now… I’m here.”  I fake concern.  “Headmaster Regan, am I in trouble?”

The headmaster scowls down at me, but then shrugs and rolls his eyes slightly.

“No, Miss Gardner,” he drawls.  “Go on, go back to class.”

********************

I am a minor celebrity for the rest of the week.  The girls are talking about my grand scene in Professor Talgarth’s class earlier.  Supposedly, the grapevine reports, I had some sort of weird reaction to my hypnosis from earlier in the week.  I went momentarily crazy, but the episode passed.

Oh, but the bigger scandal involves Professor Talgarth.  It seems he was abruptly forced from his position for “improper conduct.”  The student body is convinced that he has an **_illicit affair_** with someone.  Consensus is that his lover was Ms. Hanover, our fitness instructor.  And Mrs. Talgarth – who knew the professor was married? – is furious and looking at returning to England.

After a few days, my life has settled back to something feeling like normal.  Introductory Psychology, now taught by Dr. Connors, is duller than the History of Dirt, but perhaps that’s just as well.  Lavender, Joan, and I have decided to join the Wendell Hallow Chess Club… although we are terrible.

I can tell Betty is deeply curious about this whole affair.  Someday I’ll tell her.  But not now.

********************

On Friday night, I slip away from campus, making sure no-one notices me escape.  Wearing my best dress, with my hair carefully put up, and with just a little make-up, I look beautiful.  I feel beautiful inside.

I stroll down Willard Ave, then Custard St, and find myself at Chat & Brew.  It is just a few minutes past seven o’clock.

So I breeze through the front door.  There, in the back, in a dimly-lit booth, is Johnny.  He is dressed in a poorly fitting suit, probably his father’s.  His hair is sort of combed.  And sort of not.  He looks positively gorgeous.

Johnny looks up and our eyes meet.  He breaks into a smile.  I smile too, and slide into the booth, right next to him.

********************

 


End file.
